


Master and Apprentice

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Movie(s), Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was the master and who the apprentice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aqualegia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/gifts).



> Post movies! Written for:  
> Trope Bingo round 3: role reversal  
> MMoM 2014 Day 7
> 
> Another quick ficlet!

Mulder leaned up on one elbow as he watched Alex fisting his own cock. He grinned at Alex's enraptured expression, loving the way Alex handled everything with such passion - even his cock. It was the passion that first drew him to Alex - the green but eager to please young FBI Agent who had talked statistics and who was willing to keep an open mind as they investigated monsters and aliens.

In those early days, Mulder thought he was the mentor and Krycek his young apprentice, more malleable than Dana. He had found the apparent hero-worship flattering, and that had blinded him to the duplicity behind those innocent wide, green eyes. It was a lesson that he had learned the hard way, through loss and betrayal and years of mistrust.

Double agent, triple agent; it had taken Mulder over a decade to understand which side Krycek was on. That knowledge had not come until the day Mulder switched places with Alex, becoming the fugitive, hiding in the shadows as he continued to investigate his alien conspiracy theories, while Alex Krycek stepped out into the light as the unhailed savior of the human race.

In retrospect, Alex had only ever been on one side - Humanity. Everything he had done - infiltrating Cancer Man's organization, working for the Englishman and the rogue Colonists - all of it had been with one goal in mind; to save the human race from extinction.

Resist or serve, except Mulder knew now that serving was just another form of extinction, with the Colonists using human bodies as hosts.

Alex had killed, and lied, and cheated but the ends had justified the means in his case. Seven Billion humans on the planet unknowingly owed their lives to Alex Krycek. He had sacrificed everything for the cause - love, honor, family, friendship, home... even his arm. At one point it even looked as if he had sacrificed his life - in the parking garage beneath the FBI headquarters where Skinner had shot him dead. Mulder was still ashamed that he had felt so little remorse at seeing the tiny bullet hole in the dead center of Alex's forehead that day.

A clone, and the real Alex Krycek had remained in the shadows to continue his work in preventing Colonization, until the war was over with Humanity the victor.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Alex had whispered that first night, many months ago. "Knowing you were out there, fighting for us too; it gave me strength even in the darkest hours."

For so many years, Dana had been his heart, and Mulder loved her, but it was only after he believed Alex was dead that he realized Krycek had been his anchor, holding him fast when the world was spinning out of control around him. Alex had given him back his faith when he lost it, had shown him where to look for the Truth, and now it was impossible to say which of them was the master and which the apprentice.

As Alex looked up at him through long, dark lashes, with a wicked smile playing about his perfect mouth, Mulder leaned in further and kissed him. He reached out to place his hand over Alex's, fingers interlacing with Alex's as they moved together; a contented moan reverberated through him, leaving Mulder hard and wanting in turn.

The lines between master and apprentice had blurred. Perhaps they could be both.

END  
.


End file.
